


Peanut Butter and Jelly

by Beelsebutt



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Cosplay, Daphne Dolores Morehead/Little Beryl, Dialogue-Only, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: "No, sir... miss... Beryl. I was only referring to the fact that you licked my finger."
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Kudos: 5





	Peanut Butter and Jelly

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [PBJ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126046) by [Beelsebutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt). 



> Written in 2011 for sulo. As seen in [Season 4, Episode 4: Arrested in a Night Club (or, the Delayed Arrival)](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0614713/plotsummary), where both Jeeves and Wooster dress as a woman. This episode inspired me to write a short dialogue fic.
> 
> Disclaimer! I don't own the characters, nor am I making any money with this, so don't sue!
> 
> * * *

"Why, it is a lovely day, isn't it, Little Beryl?

"So, very bright, miss Morehead."

"You can call me Daphne, Little Beryl."

"And, you can call me Beryl, Daphne."

"As you prefer, sir... err, Beryl."

"Well, right now I would prefer some strawberries."

"Tut, tut. That is not very sophisticated, Beryl. How do you ask nicely?"

"By Jove... what the... ouch! Why did you flick my nose for?!"

"A fine lady does not use such a language. Be a nice girl, now, and come here."

"Right here?"

"Mm, yes, right there."

"It is quite warm here. Where are my strawberries? ...don't! What I meant to say was, could I have some strawberries, please?"

"That was much better, uh, would you mind replacing your head a bit south, Beryl? Thank you, that is better."

"Softer, eh?"

"Now, open your mouth, please."

"— —"

"Ah, well, the mixture of sweet and salty is a traditional American treat. When one combines sweet jam and salty peanut butter, one gets —"

"Did you pack sandwiches, too?"

"No, sir... miss... Beryl. I was only referring to the fact that you licked my finger."

"Well, I jolly well wasn't going to leave half of the whipped cream there!"

"Very well."

"Do I have something on my face? Let me get up..."

"It does appear that there is a portion of the aforementioned whipped cream on your upper lip."

"Be a good chap, and help me a little?"

"— —"

"Ah! But what I really meant was... mmph..."  
  
  


* * *

"Was that what Little Beryl had in mind?"

"I say! By Jove, look at me gasping for air!"

"Your lipstick appears to be smudged, let me —"

"Yours, too. Mm, that's better."

"Thank you, Beryl."

"Why, thank you, Daphne. This picnic thing-y was truly a marvellous idea!"

"I have to agree. Although, these skirts..."

"Ha-ha! Oops..!"

"As I was saying, sir, err... Beryl, these skirts do require some familiarization. Here, let me help you."

"Uh, thank you, Jeeves! I mean, Daphne. Darn!"

"The pleasure is all mine, sir."


End file.
